


Not What it Seems

by Anki_Shai



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Sick!Gin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin is sick, so he thought it would be a good idea to visit Rangiku and Toshiro. He shouldn't suffer alone after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What it Seems

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me, or else Rangiku and Toshiro could have been a posibility.
> 
> Authour's note:
> 
> It had some Gin and some pre-HtsuMatsu. So if you don't like the pairing or are looking for some Gin/Rangiku or Gin/Toshiro in a romantic way this story isn't fo you. Oh before I forget, I found this story today so I decided to publish it, which means it hasn't been beta-ed. So please forgive beforehand the grammar, speeling and other funny mistakes.
> 
> Well, enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think!

There was a nagging sound drilling its way inside his head.

Something like sharp, pointy knives scratching glass and metal, the kind of sound that set your teeth on edge and your head filled with an unbelievable pain and shiver that would travel down your spin, followed by some goose bumps and a need to kill the responsible for the sound.

Then there were the drums.

Metal drums echoing inside his head making flashes of light appeared in his close eyelids as an overwhelming pain flood his head and cut all trails of thoughts or reason.

His eyes, rarely open, opened just for a second before they closed again as the light coming from his window, indicating the arrival of a new day, blinded him.

Again a shot of pain expanded from his eyes to his brain resembling electric shocks.

Ichimaru Gin turned to his side cursing the sacrifices he decided to make to obtain power and control. Aizen never told him about this part of the deal, then again, Ichimaru was the first one trying the 'new method' so he wasn't allowed to complain.

With the little strength he had, Gin clenched his stomach as he suppressed any sound that may seemed a symbol of weakness. He tried to swallow some of his spit but his throat twitched in protest as a wave of cough assault him.

This time he did groan and lay curled up as he tried to fight off the pain inside him. It was a pitiful scene if anyone would worry or care enough to check on the Third division captain once in a while.

But the only person who ever did it was Rangiku and after a night off from work, she usually was suffering of hangover in her office, mortifying her new little taichou.

This made Gin cracked up a half smiled, at least he wasn't the only one suffering that morning.

Ichimaru gritted his teeth as a wave of discomfort went from his stomach to his throat making him retch and almost throw up on his bed. With regret and resentment, Gin tried to stand up only to fall off his bed and whimpering as he did so.

Gin didn't whimper, he didn't fall off of his bed. He never got sick and yet…

With a pout he glared at his bed and cursed Rangiku for convincing him to get rid of his futon and replaced it with a western style bed. Gin snorted as he remembered how Rangiku had said it was a good idea and something new they should try, however, his snort only made his brain move freely inside his head and hit the walls of his skull making him grabbed his head in his hands.

Gin took several breathes before finally standing up and going to the bathroom. He knew he was sick, he was also conscious it was early in the morning and Gin never woke up this early much less got to work.

But, he wasn't too excited to spend his day alone, sick and miserable if he could get others be just as sick and miserable as him. It was the right thing to do. It was what humans called balance.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira was looking conflicted.

He lowered his face to the amount of papers in his arms to later direct his stare at the man sitting diligently at his desk.

He was there at 6 am. And unholy hour, according to Ichimaru, to arrive to work.

But, then again, Ichimaru Gin wasn't looking diligently or dedicated with his work. He was resting his chin on the desk with his arms lying lazily stretched holding a piece of paper. Since his eyes were always closed, Kira couldn't tell if the man was awake or not. Nevertheless, Kira tried once again to attract his Taichou's attention.

"Eh, Taichou?" He asked with a little doubt in his voice, a high pitch tone which made Kira blushed slightly.

There was a moment of silence until Ichimaru lifted an eyebrow letting the sheet of paper fall. "Izuru."

Kira frowned at the lack of mocking and teasing in his voice, instead of that Gin seemed tired and bored which usually didn't bore well for the fukutaichou because it meant his taichou had done something to someone that would end up in yelling, cursing and threats. The three of them coming from Gin's favorite target of pranks and other mischievousness, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Kira sighed as he wasn't ready to face and deal with another wave of cold and ice invading the office.

"Taichou, I was wondering if you feel all right." Said Kira eying his taichou carefully.

"Aw, are you concern about me, Izuru?" there it was the teasing and mockery Kira was used to.

"You don't see quite yourself today, Sir." Said Izuru tentatively. "You're here…early."

"Really? I didn't notice." Gin lifted his head and Kira could swear he saw the man winced at the movement. "You're right; it's early in the morning. Maybe my clock broke and I didn't realize the time."

Kira bit his lip hesitant as to how to answer, he decided routine was the best course, "Maybe, Taichou would like for me to bring his usual breakfast?"

Gin tilted his head in contemplation as Kira smiled softly, his taichou did look like a little kid as he regarded Kira carefully, "We already have your pancakes, with the strawberry jam, orange juice, hot chocolate and dango. With your usual share of ice cream."

Kira was very proud of himself because he had listed Gin's usual breakfast without wincing or making any funny faces. Who takes all of those stuff as breakfast anyway?

"I don't want to." Was Gin's replied which earned him a perplexed and shocked expression from Izuru.

"T-taichou? Are you…Are you sure?" asked Kira. "Are you really feeling all right?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Said Gin crossing his arms under his chin still looking at the blond in front of him. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well…you seem strange today."

"Strange or stranger?" asked Gin with a half smiled at Kira's embarrassment.

"Uh, yes, I…well, would you like me to call the Fourth…"

"No!"

There was something in the way the Taichou lifted his head and his voice seemed firmer and colder as he rejected Kira's suggestion about the Fourth division. The blond shivered in fear as he decided there was something wrong with his taichou. He excused himself and Gin merely dismissed him with a nod of his head.

Kira turned around and decided to go looking for the only person who could tell him what exactly could be going on with his Taichou.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Kira four hours to locate the person he was looking for. He entered the Tenth division office when he shifted uncomfortably under the young taichou of the Tenth division.

Hitsugaya Toshiro was the newest prodigy and the youngest shinigami to acquire the position of Captain in the Gotei 13. He was different and scary. Many shinigami thought the kid was just that, a kid. A joke and an insult to the Gotei 13 and some of these shinigami tried to prove this 'brat', as they called it, took over a position without any real merits, strength or skill.

The kid proved them wrong.

He was strong, intelligent, a fine leader and a diligent commander. Kira had seen the young teen work as he had never seen anyone work before (Overall if he takes Gin as a reference of office work). Kira, as a few of the highest ranking officers in the Gotei 13, had come to respect and admire the young man after seeing him in action. Not many had had the opportunity to do so and maybe that's the cause of many undeserved rumors.

Kira almost winced as he remembered one of the rumors had been started by his Taichou as a 'welcoming prank' for the young man. Maybe that was the main reason Hitsugaya didn't like Ichimaru that much. However, there wasn't any valid reason to justify Gin's behavior towards Toshiro.

"May I help you, Kira-fukutaichou?" Kira snapped away from his thoughts and blush slightly as he saw the turquoise eyes looking at him.

"Eh, good morning, Hitsugaya-taichou. I'm sorry to disturb you but, May I speak with Matsumoto-fukutaichou?"

There was a gleam of annoyance and murder intent in Toshiro's eyes; it was so intense Kira took a few steps back. Toshiro glared at his side and it was then when Kira noticed a familiar scene, only this time instead of seeing his taichou resting his head in his arms, it was Rangiku who was moaning and whining like a baby.

"Matsumoto, you have a visit." Each one of Toshiro's words was followed by a fluctuation of his reiatsu which made Kira shuddered and Rangiku lifted her face and pout cutely at her taichou.

"Mhm, Meany Taichou, you have to scream so loud?" she mumbled and Kira had to bite his tongue as to not laugh at Hitsugaya's face and Rangiku's obvious state of hangover.

Yes, now he remembered last night had been Rangiku's night off, which meant she was out drinking with the others.

"I'm not screaming, Matsumoto." Said Toshiro through clenched teeth. "Either way, is not my fault you're like this! You should know better!"

Rangiku winced and tried to cover her ears as Toshiro took a deep breath and sat himself, picking up the brush and looking back at Kira. "Don't take too long, Matsumoto-fukutaichou needs to finish her work if she wants to have another day off in the next century."

"Taichou! You wouldn't dare to take away from me my so deserve rest!" whined Rangiku, Kira neared her table but he could tell Toshiro was holding himself back so he either didn't kill the woman or merely froze her.

"Oh, Kira! We missed you last night! Where were you?" there was a growl coming from Hitsugaya's table. Kira blinked a few times before apologizing.

"There were some papers I need to sort out, it took longer than I expected." He said.

"Aw, that's not fun! You should have come, it was really nice." Said Rangiku smiling widely at Kira who felt his cheeks warm and his eyes evaded shyly the woman in front of him.

"Maybe next time." Kira saw as Rangiku turned to glare at Hitsugaya as the young taichou mumbled 'if there is a next time'.

"Don't mind him, Taichou is mad because I didn't invite him" Toshiro turned open his mouth to reply but he seemed to think better of it and went back to work.

Kira watched as a gleam of triumph reflect on Rangiku's eyes and for a brief, crazy, moment he wondered if maybe the Third division Taichou's animosity against Hitsugaya-taichou wasn't due to the woman now sitting in front of him.

Everyone knew Rangiku and Gin had something going on. They were childhood friends and after she entered the Academy they had been, more or less, inseparable. Even if they didn't spend a lot of time with each other, there was something only people who had shared special circumstances had.

And here it was the child prodigy as Captain of one of the most desirable women in the whole Soul Society. The one woman everyone seemed to want but apparently only one man could have. And the rumors about Rangiku and Toshiro were turning out to be as bad as those surrounding the same woman with Ichimaru-taichou. And Kira knew, in a way, some of those rumors about Gin and Rangiku were true, if not as twisted and crude as some people made them out to be. Was it really improbable that a young, growing man like Hitsugaya wasn't in a more intimate relationship with his fukutaichou? Kira scolded himself for letting his mind wandered in places it shouldn't be. It wasn't his business.

"So, Kira, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with G…Ichimaru-taichou?" asked Rangiku more cheerful than when he first arrived.

"Ah, yes, actually I came here because of him." Said Kira feeling even more uncomfortable as Rangiku shoot him a clearly surprise glance.

"Why?"

Kira looked up at the woman, ignoring completely the lack of movement form the table Hitsugaya-taichou was occupying. "He…he doesn't seem quite all right."

There was a loud snort which made Matsumoto and Kira turned their heads and watched as a light tinge of red spread along Hitsugaya's cheeks as he tried to hide his snort of disbelieve with a fake cough. Rangiku's lip quirked upwards and there was softness in her expression as she turned her attention once again to Kira.

"And what do you mean he isn't all right?" Kira shifted uncomfortably again, he shouldn't do this; his taichou was going to be really mad when he found out but Kira was a little worried for the man.

"Well, he wasn't looking like himself this morning." Said Kira. "He arrived at work early, something he never does."

At this last statement Rangiku moved on her chair and tried to distract herself by looking everywhere but at Kira or her Taichou. Kira frowned at this but continued, "He didn't want breakfast and was acting a little too…childish."

Another snort, but this time Hitsugaya didn't bother to hide the fact it was him, "The man acting childish, what a surprise." Whispered Toshiro for himself, but due to the silence surrounding the office Kira and Matsumoto hear him just fine. Toshiro turned to glare at both fukutaichou, daring them to say anything at all.

"I'm sorry, Kira, but I don't understand…"started Rangiku who's smiled went from gently to smug while Hitsugaya seemed obviously annoyed.

"I think he is sick." Interrupted Kira, this only earned him a surprise expression from Matsumoto.

"Sick? Gin?" asked Rangiku forgetting all formalities. "Are you sure we're talking about the same man?"

Kira almost rolled his eyes, but he nodded firmly at her. "Yes, he was…strange. There is no other way I can define his odd behavior."

Rangiku looked sideways to her Taichou who had a strange gleam in his eyes while she was sure he was biting his tongue to prevent any witty comment about what Kira had just said. She looked at him fondly, happy to realize her Taichou was finally loosing up a little. After ten years of captaincy it was about time.

But back to the problem at hand, Rangiku's expression turned from a surprise one to a serious one. Gin had never been sick, ever.

As she thought about this her grey eyes wander over her table realizing just now the amount of paperwork on her desk. She eyed it with disdain as a cheeky smile started forming on her face, one that made Kira uneasy.

"Oh, I see, this seem a rather urgent and serious case, right?" she said with her voice filled with so much care and worry Kira looked clearly surprise.

"I guess there is no other way but for me to get going…" while she was saying this she stood up and was moving towards the door when a cold breeze filled the office.

"Where do you think you are going, Matsumoto-fukutaichou?" Rangiku flinched and she turned around to smile sweetly at her Taichou. He only called her by her last name and title when he was really angry. Kira watched the interaction, torn between amusement and curiosity.

"Did you not hear, Taichou? It seems Ichimaru-taichou is really sick!" exclaimed the woman trying to move to the door again."

"I hear it perfectly, Matsumoto."

"Hn, naughty Taichou, hearing private conversations is really rude." She said slyly to which Toshiro shoot her a deadly glare.

"Matsumoto! Go back to your desk and finish your work." He said in a firm tone. Rangiku opened her mouth to object but Toshiro beat her to it. "Are you a part of the Fourth division, Matsumoto? Do you have any healing abilities you haven't shared with me?"

The woman shook her head disappointed, knowing where this conversation was going, "then, sit! Finish your paperwork, and maybe, just maybe, I may allow you to go see Ichimaru-taichou by the end of next week."

"But Taichou!"

"Not buts!"

Kira decided he was overstaying as Matsumoto and Hitsugaya started discussing their differences in…opinion. Kira left the division and decided to go to his Taichou, he had hoped Rangiku could help him but apparently the woman was just as confused as him about his Taichou.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gin tried to sleep as Kira went to get some tea for Ichimaru. He opened a single eye, it was past eleven and he was sure the Taichou's meeting had just begun. The old man was crazy if he thought Gin was going, he wasn't up for hours of endless nonsense.

At least the class of nonsense those reunions usually had.

Grabbing a brush and ink he scribbled a note for Kira before standing up. He waited for the dizziness to disappear before walking towards the Tenth division where he could enjoy Rangiku's presence and hopefully drive the Chibi-Taichou crazy and damn the consequences.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya Toshiro sighed tiredly as another Captain's meeting finished and he started making his way towards his division. He was hungry and tired, the reunion had been a little useless and a waste of time. Not that Toshiro would ever voice his opinion about those reunions, but still.

What had surprised him greatly was the absence of Ichimaru Gin. It seemed Kira wasn't exaggerating when he said the man was acting weird and almost sick. Or maybe, he was just lazy and decided not to go to the meeting.

Hitsugaya shrugged, it was a nice changed. It wasn't as if he didn't like Ichimaru…well, he didn't like him either. Toshiro was merely indifferent to the man and he only tolerate him because he seemed really close to Matsumoto and it was one of the few people who didn't treat him like a kid and, in his own way, treated him as an equal.

Sure, Toshiro didn't like his stupid pranks or that idiotic smile of his, or the way he seemed to make fun of everything or how creepy the man look. Toshiro could keep naming other things he didn't like about Ichimaru. But the man wasn't so bad.

He was just creepy. And annoying, can't forget annoying.

Toshiro was so distracted he never noticed the commotion inside his office until he opened the door.

It seemed time stood still as he let his eyes wandered in the office and the three occupants stop doing whatever it was they were doing.

Toshiro griped the door to the point there were some cracking noises and Rangiku gulped smiling sheepishly at Toshiro while Kira looked as if he wanted to disappear and Gin…well, he was torn between a miserable and pitiful look to an amused one.

"what is going on here?" asked Toshiro and Matsumoto wouldn't be worried since he used a very calm and casual tone to ask the question, but the vein pulsating in his forehead was showing her Hitsugaya was about to exploded.

"Wanna play, Shiro-chan?" asked Gin with a husky and tired voice.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou, Ichimaru-taichou!" exclaimed Toshiro glaring at the man, "and why are you here?"

"I'm sick, see?" said Gin pointing at himself. Rangiku rolled her eyes while Kira was slapping his forehead. Ichimaru really knew how to drive Hitsugaya crazy.

"If you're sick, then why don't you go to the Fourth? This is my office, Ichimaru-taichou, not a nursery!"

Gin tilted his head confused, "shouldn't you say infirmary?"

Toshiro narrowed his eyes at the Third division Captain, "No, I think the term nursery applies just fine to you." Toshiro turned around to leave the office; he stopped looking over his shoulder at Rangiku, Kira and Gin. "I don't want to see you here when I return, Ichimaru. Go to the Fourth if you really are feeling sick."

Kira mumbled something as he made his way to the desk while Rangiku's eyes focused on Ichimaru. There he was with the same creepy smiled with his closed eyes and yet…he looked really down. Rangiku bit her lower lip before huffing and followed her Taichou.

"Taichou! Wait!" Toshiro stopped and turned his face to look at his fukutaichou with a scowl on his face.

"What do you want, Matsumoto?"

Both of them stood in the lonely hall with their eyes looking intently at the other. It was an awkward moment and both of them could feel something strange in between. Something beyond their relationship that was making them felt more aware of each other's presence.

Rangiku let out a sighed and smiled sadly at Toshiro, "It's been really difficult to try and make Gin talk to me again in friendly terms. I know we look as if there aren't any problems there, but the true is…lately he turns his back at me without any explanation or reassurance."

Toshiro watched silently as Rangiku talked to him. In a way, Hitsugaya understood because it was something similar he was living with Hinamori. It seemed every time they saw each other the girl was just farther away from him, going to places where Toshiro wasn't sure he wanted to go.

And Gin…well, it didn't matter how irritating he was, the man was still the only one who saw Rangiku for who she was and not what people wanted her to be. He was her friend. It was enough for Toshiro. At least for now.

"And now, he really looks sick and not like that time when he bet he could eat a bunch of strawberries and end up with indigestion and throwing up because he is to damn stubborn to listen to me when I am right."

"You really think he is sick and is not faking so Kira does all the work?" asked Toshiro who had discovered this usually was one of Gin's plots to evaded office work. Toshiro snorted at how alike Gin and Rangiku were.

There was a tug and a clenching around Toshiro's chest and the young man discovered with surprise and confusion the feeling. He shouldn't felt envious about Gin and Rangiku's relationship. He shouldn't.

"I really think he is sick, Taichou. You should have touched him; I think he was burning in fever."

Rangiku smiled mentally in triumph as she saw her Taichou giving in her words and request. A pout here, some puppy dog eyes there and she had him convinced and ready to agree.

"I'll do the paperwork." Suggested Rangiku casually while looking at her nails. Toshiro eyed her before nodding his head.

"Very well, he can stay. But you will do your work!" said Toshiro who had the feeling, judging by the smirk on Rangiku's face he had just fallen for a very old trick.

They were back to their office only to see Kira working on some documents and Gin showing his head over the sofa and sending paper planes to Kira who seemed resigned as if this happen all the time.

Toshiro crossed his arms and looked at Rangiku questioning, the woman merely smiled at him sheepishly as she put the thermometer out of her uniform. An action that earned her a cute little blush on Hitsugaya's face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a twisted and morbid satisfaction inside of him at the sight of Kira and Rangiku moving around every time he needed something. It was equally satisfactory to see Hitsugaya twitched and glared at him once in a while as the little taichou tried to pretend he wasn't paying attention to rest of the people in his office.

"Izuru!" sing-song Gin waving his empty plate. The blond sighed as he stood up and picked the plate.

"You want more dried permission as well, Rangiku-san?" Rangiku, who was now sitting opposite to Gin and was reading some kind of magazine smiled brilliantly at Kira and nodded her head.

"Eh, Hitsugaya-taichou, would you like something?" asked Kira politely at Toshiro who lifted his eyes from a report.

"No, thank you for the offer, Kira." Said Toshiro. Kira nodded his head and left the office, then Toshiro turned his eyes to Gin and Rangiku. "You shouldn't send Kira to do these things, Ichimaru."

"Ah, Hitsugaya-han, Kira loves doing favors, overall if they are for me." Said Gin resting his head on the back of the sofa. "He is a good fukutaichou."

"Well, at least you have a good fukutaichou." Commented Toshiro glaring at Rangiku who turned her attention to Toshiro.

"Hey! Taichou! Are you saying am I bad fukutaichou?" Toshiro almost rolled his eyes at the fake tears and hurt expression on Rangiku's face.

"I didn't say anything." Replied Toshiro. "But, out of curiosity, did you finish those reports? I mean, since you seem to be resting over there…" Rangiku giggled as she waved a hand dismissively at Toshiro.

Gin sat there watching the scene in front of him torn between exasperation and amusement. Who would have thought Shiro-chan had a soft spot for Rangiku? In all the time Gin had seen and interacted with Toshiro he had come to identify some of his moods and characteristics.

This kind of reading always allowed Gin to manipulate and play with people and he usually used them to his advantage. And now watching Toshiro argued with Rangiku he knew there was more than simple affection from Toshiro towards Rangiku. Normally, when Toshiro scolded at someone his eyes weren't that shining or his face wasn't as relax as it was right now.

Gin was about to say something, anything when another wave of nausea hit him hard, making him turned around and throw up what little he had eaten early.

Rangiku stood up in record time and went to help Gin as he started trembling with cold sweat covered his body. Rangiku sent her Taichou a worried look as Gin kept his head down letting Rangiku hold him and prevent him from falling off the sofa.

"I'll bring someone from the Fourth…"

"No!" Toshiro's eyes narrowed at the hastiness and forced Gin used to utter the word. He was looking at Rangiku and Toshiro with decision written all over his face. "N-no, the Fourth." He said with a raspy voice. "I don't think I'm in the mood to deal with Unohana-taichou, we know how scary she can be."

But those words didn't ease the wariness in Toshio's mind. There was something off in the way Gin had protest against the help from someone more capable of dealing with a sick person. He kept his narrowed eyes on Ichimaru until he noticed Matsumoto looking back at him with a pleadingly look in her face.

He stood there for a moment before shaking his head while leaving the office in searched for someone to clean up and to bring something to ease Gin's nausea. He had a feeling he was doing something wrong, that his decision was the wrong one; but he couldn't say not to Matsumoto's imploring stare or at the only thing Gin had asked nicely.

Still, the uneasiness in his heart didn't relent but only intensified.

"How did you end up like this? Did you eat strawberries again?" asked Rangiku, trying to sound calm and to cheer Gin up.

However, she was worried. Even after all they had gone through, Gin was still a friend. He was still family.

"No, I didn't." said Gin pouting as he lay down on the sofa, putting a heavy hand over his forehead. "I just…I just got sick."

"You probably spent too much time working outside." Both of them chuckled at the suggestion.

"So, I was just noticing your Chibi-taichou is actually a good person and not the brat I thought he was." Said Gin to which Rangiku slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Don't let him hear you call him that." she said. "But I guess you're right. He isn't like everyone else says he is."

"Ah, but that's reality." Rangiku sent Gin a perplexed look followed by a gasp as she found herself looking at his blue, bloodshot eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"We aren't what people want us to be or what they believe us to be." Commented Gin closing his eyes again. "We constantly deceive people who want to be deceived into believing something that it isn't."

"What?" Gin chuckles were followed by a fit of cough. Rangiku merely looked at him shaking her head. "You're as helpless as always when trying to explain something. That didn't make any sense."

"Really?"

Rangiku returned Gin's smiled as she stood up and let the division members in the office. Her Taichou was following them closed behind with Kira who had with him a pot filled with water. With a soft blush on his cheeks Kira proceed to wipe Gin's mouth and clean him up a little.

"Well, at least, I can say you weren't lying." Mumbled Toshiro to Matsumoto before making his way to where Gin was resting.

With certain effort and after a thoroughly stare Toshiro proceed to direct himself to Ichimaru. "How are you feeling now, Ichimaru-taichou?"

Ichimaru chuckled and shrugged, "Back to the formalities, Toshiro?" Gin watched with amusement as Toshiro's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "I guess I've been better. Thanks for asking. How about you? Are you being a good boy?"

The division members trembled in fear and cold as they saw their Taichou glared with annoyance at Gin who was merely smiling back. "It's Hitsugaya-taichou, Ichimaru. And I'm not a boy; you would do good to remember that."

"Of course, of course…but, I'm not feeling okay, so surely you can just humor me by answering my question." Gin put on a fake pout. "Please?"

Toshiro's eyes narrowed before he turned swiftly around and walked towards his desk as Rangiku tried to hide her smile behind her hand and Kira, once again, slap his forehead and decided it would be better for his health to just finish what he was doing and hand in the documents he had just finished.

"Oh, Izuru." Called Gin before the man could leave the office.

"Yes, Taichou?"

"You didn't bring me my dried persimmons."

Kira winced as he remembered what her Taichou had asked of him early, "I'm sorry, Sir. I'll bring them as soon as I deliver these reports."

With a glance at his smiling Taichou, Kira left leaving Rangiku, Toshiro and Gin alone once again.

Toshiro lifted his eyes from a report and he found himself looking at his fukutaichou frowning down at Gin who was lying down and hidden to his eyes. It was, if Toshiro was honest, strange to see Ichimaru Gin was actually a living being that could feel. Really, most of the time Ichimaru was apathetic, selfish and creepy.

Of course he hadn't change that much; but the way the sweat cold covered his face, the trembling and cold hands, the coughing and vomit as well as the raspy and rough voice were signs of weakness. Something Toshiro didn't think the man felt.

It was a state unusual as it was his behavior and reluctance to go to Unohana who could probably undergo a fitting treatment for whatever the man had. What was he hiding? Was Toshiro really that paranoid with the man that he suspect maybe Gin was hidden something?

His mind was telling him he wasn't over reacting while his…more sensitive part was telling him Gin did have a point. Unohana-taichou was scary. Maybe the man didn't want anyone he didn't trust enough to see him sick. Weak.

Then, why did he allow Toshiro to stay there? Why come to the Tenth division if there was obvious a conflicted, a very well hidden, conflicted between the two of them?

"Taichou? Taichou?" Toshiro blinked and turned his attention to Matsumoto who was looking at him with a weird smile.

"What?" he asked as he noticed Gin eying him with equally weird smiled and red cheeks.

"I didn't know you like Ichimaru-taichou that much." Toshiro turned abruptly to his fukutaichou with his mouth half open at the suggestion.

"What? What the hell are you talking about, Matsumoto?"

"Oh, Shiro-chan, don't be like that! Though, I have to say I don't feel the same way." Said Gin and whatever kind thought Toshiro may have had about Gin disappear almost immediately. "I think we should only be friends."

"Oh, shut up." Said Toshiro blushing in embarrassment and anger. He glowered at Matsumoto whose smiled only grew. She was already used to his grumpy behavior, so whatever glare he had in store didn't fazed her at all.

"Oh, Taichou, and here I thought I have a chance with you." She said but as soon as those words left her mouth the room immerse in long and uncomfortable silence.

There wasn't any reason for neither of the present to stay silent. It was just another comment, another teasing, another way to drive Hitsugaya crazy. And still…there was also, a nagging, infuriating part of each one of the presents that was murmuring they may be some kind of veracity behind the teasing statement.

Because, if someone was to look close to Hitsugaya and Matsumoto's relationship, there may be a chance.

Rangiku's cheeks turned an interesting shade of red as she mumbled something about going out to look for pill. Gin for his part had frowned before lying down on the sofa and Toshiro…well, he was gripping his chair hard as his eyes were looking at some spot on his desk.

What the hell just happen?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been ten minutes since Rangiku and Kira left and Toshiro was debating with himself if he should go and check on Gin who hadn't stop sneezing and coughing.

He heard another sneezed and then a sniff sound and finally with a heavy sighed he stood up and made his way, reluctantly, to where Gin was resting.

Toshiro lifted an eyebrow as he watched the man cuddling. Really? Did he not have any sense of self-preservation or anything? What would people say if they saw Ichimaru like this?

But that was the trick. There wasn't anyone there and Toshiro had seen so many traits of the man that one more didn't make any difference. Or maybe, Gin had just forgotten where he was and who was with him.

Toshiro looked around but he couldn't find anything to which cover the man. He may not be that found of Gin but that didn't mean he was heartless enough to let him shivering.

"If you keep looking at me I may think you really like me, Toshiro-chan." Toshiro growled. Forget all the good things he may had thought about the man.

"I was just checking on you, I was pleased I didn't have to hear you but after a while it was kind of suspicious." Commented Toshiro nearing the man who was now on his back.

Only now did Toshiro notice the strained smile on his face. It wasn't his usual, mocking and daring smiled. It was forced, there was nothing behind it, it was almost as if Gin did it to keep up appearances.

There was a strange red tinge on Ichimaru's cheeks. A color Toshiro had noticed early but only now did he worried enough to find out what it was. So, with curiosity in mind he lean in and put his cold hand over Gin's burning forehead.

"aahh." Groaned out Gin who flinched at the contact. As soon as Toshiro put his hand on him he took if off. His eyes had opened wide and there was a gleam of worry in them.

Ichimaru was really burning in fever. "Ichimaru, how long have you had this fever? Why didn't you say something?"

"Oh, you worried about me, Toshiro." Teased Gin but Toshiro merely frowned.

"You, dork. If you die here there would be a lot of paperwork for me." Gin chuckled as Toshiro put his hand again on Gin's forehead.

"Wait here, I'll be back."

"Took as long as you want, I ain't going anywhere." Slurred Gin as he eyed Toshiro's leaving form.

Well, who would have thought Rangiku was right? Hitsugaya wasn't as cold hearted as he want everyone to believe him to be. Gin chuckled; he could take advantage of that.

"Stay still! This won't hurt!" exclaimed Toshiro with such annoyance in his voice Gin moved further away from him, not believing the white-haired taichou's words.

"You don't sound convincing" said Gin. "And you just have those in your hands, Hitsugaya-taichou. I don't want to freeze to death."

Toshiro rolled his eyes, "Believe me, I wouldn't be that obvious, I would make it look like an accident."

Gin chuckled and shrugged, "you can never be too sure. I don't like feeling cold."

"You are burning! You need this if you don't want what little brain you have burn inside your head."

"Now, I understand why you aren't part of the Fourth division." Mumbled Gin as Toshiro glared at the man putting the cold compress on his forehead.

Gin shivered and whined due to the (un) necessary force Toshiro used to put the compress on Gin. "See? It wasn't that difficult. I can regulate the room's temperature so you can start cooling off while we wait for Matsumoto."

"You know, she is right." Toshiro looked questioning at Gin who's smiled turned more sincere than what Toshiro remembered seen it before. "You and she would have lots of possibilities if you weren't so focus on me."

Toshiro growled and hit Gin with the bowl, "ow!"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." Said Toshiro with his voice fill with sarcasm.

Gin, however, couldn't help but noticed Toshiro blushed when he mentioned the possibility of him getting together with Rangiku.

Ah, to be young and confused again. Gin would never do anything to go back to those days; instead he would give anything to have never live those times.

Gin opened his mouth to say something but was promptly silence by a glared from Toshiro, "if you say something, anything that may get me a little mad I don't have a problem in freezing you and making it look like an accident."

Gin looked startled before he started snickering, "you're really good with the threats."

Toshiro decided to ignore him and just let the compress on Gin's forehead, apparently satisfied that the fever seemed to be receding. He was also relief Gin decided to shut up, he didn't know how much he could take from…

"I wouldn't mind, you know?" well, he didn't last a minute without talking.

Toshiro turned his head to Gin and eyed the man as his usual smile disappeared to take the form of a serious expression. Alien in Ichimaru's face.

"What are you talking about?" asked Toshiro because, seriously, he didn't know what Gin was talking about.

Gin titled his head to the side and he almost made Toshiro flinched in shocked as he opened his eyes and locked them with Toshiro's, "You and Ran-chan, I mean. I wouldn't mind. I'll probably be sure she is in good hands."

Toshiro stared at the man with an expressionless face, but before he could do or say anything the door burst opened and Rangiku entered the office with tray in which she had three cups of tea, dried persimmons and some medicine for Gin.

"Sorry, it took me so long." She said smiling, but her smiled faltered as she saw Toshiro looking at her and then at Gin before he left the room.

"Okay, what did you say to him?" asked Rangiku putting the tray down and glaring at Gin who was trying to look innocent.

"I didn't say anything!" Rangiku merely lifted an eyebrow and Gin exclaimed "I didn't! Seriously!"

Rangiku handed Gin a small pill as she eyed him critically, "what do you have on your forehead?"

"Is a compress, I have a fever and your Taichou help me bring it fever down"

"I see. So, what did you tell him? He looks really affect. I told you to not bother him!"

Gin swallowed the pill and took a sip from his tea as Rangiku waited for him to give her an explanation. Finally, Gin titled his head and look at Rangiku, "I just told him I wouldn't mind if you go out with him."

Rangiku blinked a few times before slapping Gin on the arm, "ow! What's with everyone wanting to hit me?"

"You…you…Argh! How could you say something like that to my Taichou!" said Rangiku standing up and raising her voice.

Gin grabbed his head and tried to ask her to be more quite but Rangiku wasn't paying attention. "Now, he may think I'm just as desperate and as …you know, easy as the rumors said!"

"Okay, if you calm a little and lower your voice I may have a conversation with you." Rangiku sent a deadly glare to Gin who merely smiled back at her.

"You know the kid isn't like that, Ran." Replied Gin when Rangiku sat beside him. "He may even think I was joking, so no harm done."

Rangiku crossed her arms as she eyed Gin, "why would you say something like this to him? Why do you care so much?"

"I'm offend Rangiku, you know I care." Said Gin in the usual, sincere, tone of voice he only took when Rangiku was near. "If I didn't then you would still have the idiot before Toshiro."

There was an angry fluctuation on Rangiku's reiatsu that disappear as soon as it had appeared. Now, she was just trying to forget and evade Gin's last comment about her former Taichou. She didn't really want to know if his sudden dead was natural or something else.

"You should stop teasing my Taichou. He is really good, you know?" said Rangiku turning to Gin that was, once again, curdled up and had the compress over his eyes.

"Mmhm, I know. Too good for my taste, the kid doesn't have a sense of humor." Rangiku snorted.

"You mean he hasn't your twisted, mocking sense of humor." Gin pouted but didn't contradict Rangiku's words.

"I have never seen you like this, are you sure you don't want to tell me what put you in this state?"

"Nah, I better keep it a secret." Said Gin, "otherwise you may get some weird ideas."

Rangiku didn't say anything but she couldn't help the shiver that went through her back and the uneasiness in her heart. What had you gotten yourself into this time? She asked herself not for the first time.

A few minutes later Toshiro arrived to the office again, when his eyes found Rangiku's the woman noticed he seemed normal and not as freak out as he was when he left. She let out a sigh of relief. She had to be honest with herself and admit Toshiro, like Gin, had become an important part of her life, and living without his usual grumpiness and stern looks would be really hard.

"Hey, Toshiro! You're back!" said Gin in a tired voice.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou." Said Toshiro scolding at Gin. "But yes, I figure it was late enough to let my fukutaichou leave for the day."

Rangiku's face fell a little as she turned around to look at Gin who didn't look any better. If anything he looked worse than this morning.

"well, I take the hint, I better go."

Toshiro snorted and he crossed his arms as he stared down at Gin, "Took you long enough."

"Taichou!"

"But I told one of the seats to organize the guest room on the same hall where Matsumoto's and my own room is." Said Toshiro in a soft but firm voice. "You don't seem okay to go sleeping alone on your own quarters and apparently Matsumoto is the only one who can handle you. So you can stay there just for today."

Toshiro didn't have time to react because as soon as he finished he found himself wrapped in warm arms and comfy, soft and equally warm breast were pressed hardly on his face. There was a second of hesitation and just as Rangiku started squealing and praising him for being cute and an 'awesome' Taichou, said Taichou started struggling wanting to escape the deadly grip that held him in place.

"Let go of me! Matsumoto!" was the muffled exclamation Gin could hear.

Gin shook his head putting the compress once again over his eyes. There was still time and he could only wish Toshiro become stronger enough to protect Rangiku and to stop him and Aizen; or else, Gin would be the one taking not only Rangiku but the power and the control Aizen thought he had.


End file.
